I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automatic shut-off devices and, in particular, to a shut-off device for interrupting the flow to a remote system in response to a flow fault associated with the remote system.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Fluid flow for cooling is utilized in a wide variety of mechanical systems and can be critical for the proper operation and maintenance of such systems. This is particularly true of welding systems which rely on a continuous flow of a cooling fluid through the welding tips in order to prevent damage and malfunction of the welding system. Generally, fluid is provided to multiple systems from a common source through a series of flow lines. In the event of a disruption of flow due to a line breakage, the extreme heat could cause damage to the system.
The previously known systems have relied on audible or visual alarms to warn the system operator of a flow fault whereupon the operator would shut down the system. However, because the period between the fault detection and shutdown may be prolonged, severe damage could occur. Moreover, depending upon where the flow fault occurs, the alarm system may not be capable of accurately determining the fault thereby permitting continued operation and damage to the system.
In addition, in an industrial setting such systems are normally set up as multiple stations wherein fluid flow is continuous to the individual systems and flow should only be interrupted to the individual system at which the fault occurs. Thus, it would be preferred that a simple yet compact shut-off system be installed in the flow path for the individual systems.